


Sugar Skull

by wolfiequake



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9037634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfiequake/pseuds/wolfiequake
Summary: Satya Vaswani never got used to the cold.





	

Satya Vaswani never liked the cold. It was just a natural attribute of hers; it took a while to get used to the cold weather at Watchpoint: Gibraltar and King’s Row. Eventually, though, other members would let her borrow their jackets, or let her sit by the main heater in the mess hall.

But today, Satya would not get warmer.

The mess hall is a graveyard of jackets and coats, each one dusted in a layer of snow and frost from being outside for so long. Even Overwatch members would stand outside and wait for a funeral of a Talon member. That’s just the way things are. Satya even bore the cold for hours before and hours after the funeral ended- she had to.  
She had even left a hard-light design on Sombra’s headstone, complete with a purple sticky-note:

“Sombra:  
Goodbye. I truly miss you, I do; and I know this note is futile in itself, but it is all I can do. I have left a hard-light design of your favorite icon. Thank you.”

Attached was a hard-light design of Sombra’s sugar skull and Satya’s sentry turret, both leaned against each other and trying their best to power through the snow. Fareeha and Angela told her to leave; she had been outside far too long. Even Gabriel and Amélie left hours ago.

So Satya gathered herself and continued back to her squad’s establishment in King’s Row.  
The cold never faded.


End file.
